


Love Island The Game Imagines

by theycallmelass



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmelass/pseuds/theycallmelass
Summary: I write these for fun but I love a lot of the stuff I read on here so I thought I would share these on here as well xxAnyone in the relationship tag is open for requests! If you can't reach me here my links are below!Tumblr - @grafting_and_reactingTwitter - @graft_and_react





	1. Date Night (Ibrahim/MC)

It was date night for Ibrahim and MC and tonight it was MC’s choice. She loved sitting at home reading comics, but on that beautiful summer evening in Birmingham she craved something outdoors. “Babe, you know I play golf almost every day, right?” Rahim asked as MC stepped up to the counter and paid for the both of them. 

“I’m aware of your career, but some of us haven’t spent half our adult life with a putter in our paws. I don’t see why you’re complaining. I sat through all of Captain Marvel watching you gawk at Bree Larson.” MC finished with a smirk as she handed him his putter. “Now, enjoy yourself.” 

Rahim tried his hardest to play mini golf purely for the fun of it, but it was his job after all, and he took pride in being great at it. As they approached Hole 8, Rahim was winning by a landslide. MC didn’t know how he was getting so many hole-in-ones, but she was starting to feel a little ridiculous. Rahim was squatting by the starting line and holding out his putter so figure out which direction to hit the ball when he heard MC scoff. “What’s the matter babe? Aren’t you having fun?” 

“Am I having fun watching you act like you’re at work? No, I don’t think I am. This isn’t that complicated.” 

“Someone sounds jealous.” Rahim said with smirk as he stood and lined up his ball before getting yet another hole-in-one. “Boom!” 

“Alright how about this superstar, whoever wins at the final hole takes it all.” Rahm looked over and sized up the windmill before agreeing. “Great, why don’t you go first?” And so he did. MC had to hide her smile as Rahm walked back and forth from the hold back to their side of the windmill. “Don’t tell me you can’t handle this?” 

“I’ve got it, don’t worry.” Rahim aimed and shot the ball around the side of the windmill, but the ball bounced off the border and landed right next to the hole. MC could see him roll his eyes as he tediously putted the ball in. “Beat that.” 

MC rolled her eyes as she stepped up and within a second hit the ball and got it in one. “Wait, how did you do that so quickly?” 

“Oh, you want tips Mr. Golf Pro? Here’s a tip, if there’s a windmill don’t waste your time aiming around it. As someone who actually did this for fun, I’ve picked up a few things.”

“You played me!” 

“No sir, you played yourself for 8 holes. I just won.”


	2. Baby Spice

It was a few years after the show and although Chelsea hadn’t found success with anyone on Love Island she eventually met a man she loved and they settled down. Her friends MC and Priya were there with her the whole way. Bridesmaids at the wedding, dog watchers through the honeymoon, and now God Mothers to Chelsea’s little one. Ginger. People who didn’t know Chelsea well would just think it’s a cute girls name, but MC and Priya knew better. 

Ginger was a name that perfectly combined two of Chelsea’s favorite things. The Spice Girls and Gin. 

That night, Chelsea’s husband was staying late at work and she invited over her two best mates for a night in. Ginger was asleep in her crib and the baby monitor was all set up and sitting on the coffee table. When the girls arrived Chelsea let out a small squeal only to be shushed when MC reminded her that her baby was sleeping. “But I’m just so excited to see you both!”

“Chelsea we saw you this morning.”

“But you haven’t seen the new decorations in the flat yet! Come in, pour yourselves a drink!” As the trio settled onto the couches in the living room, Chelsea put on the Bachelorette with low volume. “Isn’t it so strange to see only one girl on that show? Imagine if MC had all the boys fighting over her, she’d lose her head!” 

“I think it’d be loads of fun to have all the attention.” Priya said with a smirk. “Don’t get me wrong, I love you ladies. But I think we all remember how much fun I had in Casa Amor.” 

“So who do we think Hannah is gonna pick then?” Chelsea asked before sipping her pink gin. “My vote is on Mike.”

“Oh please, have you seen Tyler C? He’s from Florida and so very gorgeous.” MC says with a smirk as the man himself pops up on the screen. Before anyone else can respond a small whimper sounds from the monitor causing all three to hop up and put their drinks down. “Chels, do you need any help babe?” 

“No, but come look at the room while you’re here. I got the cutest neon light made for a night light!” So they followed Chelsea down a small hallway to a door with a small love-heart on it. When she opened the door an impeccably decorated nursery was revealed. Lace detailing and soft pastels filled the space and against the back wall sat a beautiful white crib with baby Ginger squirming around inside.”Awe, Gin, Mummy’s here.” 

Priya and MC would’ve fawned over how lovely Chelsea was as a Mum, but were quickly distracted from the scene by a soft light coming from the wall beside them. “Uh, Chelsea babe? What is that?” MC asked trying to hold in her laughter as not to disturb Ginger. 

“That;s Gingers nightlight babe. It matches the theme.” 

“And what theme would that be exactly?” Priya asked as she looked back and forth across the room. 

“Baby Spice.” And suddenly it all made sense. The soft pastels, the polly pocket-esque wardrobe, and the not-so-subtle light on the wall. 

“Well you can’t say she doesn’t commit.” MC said with a smile. 

“Babe, the Spice Girls really are a lifestyle choice.” Priya responded. 

Chelsea finally settled Ginger and placed her gently into the crib before moving to stand in front of the light on the wall. “Zig-A-Zig-Ahh!”


	3. Jerk Haggis (Bobby/MC)

MC was nervous to say the least. She was on a train to Glasgow with Bobby where she would be meeting his parents. She stared out the window and gnawed nervously on her lip thinking of all the things that could go wrong. Bobby noticed this and put his arm around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder. “Lass, you have nothing to be worried about. My parents are going to love you! You basically know them already!”

He was right, of course he was. Back at the villa you two sat in the pod together and facetimed his parents the week of the baby challenge. His Mum fawned over how independent and beautiful MC was and MC was quick to flatter the lovely woman back by telling her all the ways she had raised the most amazing son. MC thought back to some of the awful things parents had said on the season before, especially Jen’s Mum, and felt very lucky. 

“Can we go over it again?” Bobby had spent the last few weeks quizzing MC on everything she needed to know, that was more her idea than his but he was happy to oblige if it put his girls mind at ease knowing she would be quite upset with herself if she kept pulling on the loose strong of her cream knit sweater and potentially ruined it. 

“Okay which one is Scottish?”

“Your Mum. Her parents lived in Scotland their whole life and she met your dad on a tropical vacation. Her name is Isla and she has told me herself that if I use the word ‘Ms’ I should expect to be scolded. She has two brothers, Winston and Daniel, but they both live in different parts of the UK so they only meet up for special occasions but they stay in contact since they actually get along. How did I do?” MC looked at Bobby to see a warm smile on his face. 

“Perfect, as usual. Though I don’t expect my Mum to quiz you on her brothers names.” Before any more quizzing could be done, the train pulled into the station and Bobby quickly stood grabbing their bag from the overhead and pulling MC behind him as they got off the train. “We’re meeting my parents in front of the Pret I always go to and then heading over to their place which is just a short drive away.” MC’s stomach was churning but Bobby didn’t give her a chance to panic any further as he started waving and walked faster towards the storefront. 

“Well it looks like you made it in one piece. Hope the train ride went well!” Isla said with a smile as she pulled her son in for a hug before turning to face MC. “MC, you are absolutely stunning. It is so lovely to meet you in person, all those facetime calls and reality shows don’t do you justice.” She pulled her in for a hug which MC was quick to fall into. Isla was comforting MC whether she realized it or not. 

“Isla, it is so amazing to see you! How are your brothers?”

“We have plenty of time to discuss those hooligans at home, for now why don’t we pop inside and grab a bite. I don’t think MC’s stomach can handle Jerk Haggis just yet.” Bobby’s father, Devon, said with a wink and a smile. Everyone agreed and Bobby’s parents made there way inside. Devon held the door open, but Bobby told them to go ahead. 

“MC and I will be in in just a second, just want to have a quick chat and pop the bag in the car.” Bobby walked you over to his parents car and opened up the trunk quickly tucking away the bag before closing it and facing you. “Everything okay?”

“Actually it’s great. I got myself all worked up for nothing. How do you think it’s going?” 

“Lass, they love you. They haven’t even heard the good news yet and when they do I’m sure they’ll have no complaints.” Bobby pressed a quick kiss to MC’s forehead and grabbed her hand before they went inside together and sat across from his parents. “So I wanted to wait a little bit to tell you guys the news but everything seems to be going well so I figure no time like the present, right?” He looks to MC for reassurance and when he gets a nod and a kiss on the cheek he continues. “MC and I are moving in together, in Glasgow.” 

“That’s amazing! What made you decide to move all the way out here? I know MC is from London so this must be quite a change of pace.” 

“To be completely honest I always intended to move in with my partner. My parents are out of the picture, I don’t have any siblings. When Bobby and I were on the show we did talk about how excited I was to meet you guys and I’m happy to change things around for Bobby. I really do love your son.” Isla looks overjoyed and Devon seemed like he’d just won the lotto. 

“We want to get a dog and a small place to start off. Who knows what the future will bring, but for now we don’t want to go overboard. As much as I wanted you all to meet in person, we did plan this trip with the motive of house hunting.” 

“I’m so happy for you two! When I first heard about my boy going on that show I really was worried, but I’m happy to see the two of you are working out very well. Moving in together gets me one step closer to grandbabies.” Isla said with a smirk causing MC and Bobby to go bright red. “Oh don’t pretend you two aren’t like rabbits. I did watch the show you know.” 

“On that note, I think I’ve lost my appetite a bit. How about we head back to the house and let the two of you get settled, yeah?” Devon offered to which the couple quickly agreed as they wanted desperately to escape the fact that Bobby’s Mum knew about their nighttime activities. 

As everyone piled in the car there was a single moment of silence before Isla turned to face the couple in the backseat. “Tell me love, did you leave the quilt on the terrace on purpose? Or did it just happen to be there?”


	4. Drummers Do It Harder (Bobby/MC)

“Hi guys!” MC spoke to her phone as she went live on Instagram. “So as most of you know I’m on tour with my band right now. Thanks to Love Island we picked up a lot of fans and decided to take a small trip around the UK! What you don’t know is I convinced Bobby to come with me!” Just then, Bobby pops up from his spot behind MC’s shoulder with a giant grin. 

“Hey everyone! Did you miss me?” Comments come flooding in about how happy everyone is that the couple had stayed together after the show had ended. “Now I know what you’re thinking. Bobby, when will you be playing a tour of your own?”

“Okay superstar, you just love the limelight don’t you?” Bobby turns to MC with a smirk. 

“Maybe I just love the things in it?” He finishes with a wink and gives MC a quick kiss before turning back to the live stream. “Seriously guys it’s amazing being on tour and getting to see my Lass in action! I’m sure I make tour very interesting for everyone.” 

“Bobby has absolutely mastered the art of a hotel room cheese toasties! He even convinced one hotel to let us in the kitchen so he could make me hot chocolate.”

“To be fair I would do anything to keep the smile on my girls face.” The two made eye contact for just long enough for MC’s heart to tighten and a small blush to grow on her face. 

“Well we have a little something planned with Bobby for a few of our stops which is why we’re live right now. Bobby has so kindly offered to be our opening act.” Before MC could say anything else, Bobby grabbed the phone and ran towards the back of the stage where the drum kit was set up. “Hey! Come back here with my phone!” 

“Never before seen guys! Bobby playing MC’s drum kit!” He balanced the phone on an amp behind him and proceeded to start banging on the drums. He spun around on the stool before winking at the camera and finishing his solo. “Drummers do it harder.” 

MC was quick to run and grab her phone back. “Well you heard it here first Bobby will be playing at some shows but after today I guarantee it won’t be on the drums. We have sound check soon so we have to go but I hope to see some of you guys at the shows! I love you all!” MC blew a kiss at the camera and Bobby stuck his tongue out as the stream ended. MC then turned to Bobby with a look of mock disappointment. “Drummers do it harder?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“What? You do!”


	5. The Set Up (Bobby/MC)

MC had just pulled up to the hospital to visit her best friend Chelsea and let out a deep sigh at the though of the clumsy blonde who sprained her ankle trying on a pair of high heels at the shops. It was no surprise that MC dropped everything to visit her friend, even a blind date with some lad named Lucas. Mates before dates and all that. There was no time to change out of her white low cut dress and she silently prayed no one would pay her any attention as she walked through the automatic doors and towards reception. MC pulled out her phone and dialed up Chelsea and within two rings got an excited answer. 

“MC! Thank goodness you called! Where are you?”

“Babe, calm down. I’m in the lobby I just need your room number.”

“Third floor, room 24.” Chelsea hung up and MC made her way to an elevator and quickly found the room housing the petite blonde. “Babe! You made it!” 

“Of course I did. How’s your ankle?”

“Don’t worry about me, worry about the fact that I got a call from Lucas saying you didn’t even text him! You’re so busy that it’s hard to set you up on dates and when you just don’t show up what am I supposed to tell them?” 

“That my best mate sprained her ankle and that’s far more important than some posh boy who can give me a massage. I know I’m busy and I’m sorry if you get in trouble with your mate, but he’s not my type anyway. I need someone fun and who will want to watch films and bake brownies. Not be on the cover of a motorbike magazine!” 

“Now I know I didn’t tell you any of that which means you went through his socials! I just want you to be as happy with someone as I am with Gary.” She pouted and bat her eyelashes making MC smile and sit beside her on the bed. 

“Fine, one last chance. I won’t stalk any socials or make excuses. You put it on my schedule and I will be there guaranteed. Deal?” Chelsea started cheering and hugged MC. 

“I swear I won’t let you down. This last guy will be the best one yet!” Before MC could respond someone knocked on the door causing both girls to shift their attention. “Bobby! Right on schedule!” 

“I smuggled as many cherry Jello cups as I could from the cafeteria so we could chat on my break. Great British Baking Show comes on in five and I have just enough time for one episode! Who’s your friend?” 

“This is MC my bestest mate in the whole world. MC, this is Bobby. He’s a hospital caterer I met when my Mum was sick a few months ago. Now get comfy the both of you so I can watch my program!” Bobby handed Chelsea a cup and plastic spoon before sitting himself on a chair by the window. 

MC knew she shouldn’t have been looking, as she’d promised her dating life to Chelsea, but Bobby was fit. His freckles spanned across his glowing skin as he laughed at something Paul Hollywood said making MC smile. Bobby looked her way for just a moment and caught her staring which he smirked at before winking and looking back to the telly. MC lightly nudged Chelsea which earned her a swat on the arm, but when she swatted Chelsea back it got her attention. “What’s going on?”

“Pick Bobby.” 

“What? For what, babe?” 

“The last blind date. I know I’ve technically met him but he’s fit and literally came in here to watch a baking show right after I said I wanted to bake with someone. Set me up with Bobby.” Chelsea looked between the two for a moment before her eyes lit up and a smirk crossed her face. 

“You know this is your last chance from me. I’ll talk to him after you leave. You two would actually suit each other quite well, I don’t know why I didn’t think of him before.” The two girls looked over at Bobby as he shouted at the screen when someone burnt their baked good. 

“Chelsea!” The name catches the attention of both girls and who would be at the door but the man MC had ditched, Lucas. “MC?” 

“Fu- I mean, uh, hi?” MC stuttered as she flushed red as she had somehow been caught in her hiding place by the only person she didn’t want to see. 

“I got Chelsea’s message about her ankle and came to check on her after you didn’t show up. Nice to know you care about some things.” Lucas said with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. “Shame you ran away to the person who set us up. Did it cross your mind that maybe I would show up here since she’s my mate as well?”

“Hey, that’s no way to speak to a lady.” Bobby spoke up, finally looking away from the TV. “Who do you think you are holding it against someone for caring more about their mate than some bloke they don’t even know?” Lucas looked right pissed and took another step into the room only for Bobby to shoot out of his seat and stand between him and the bed. “You have two choices. Leave or step aside so I can escort the lass out.” 

“Who do you think you are?”

“Why I’m Captain B Smooth of course.” Bobby spoke with a proud smile as Lucas rolled his eyes at the response but stepped aside leaving MC to quickly hug Chelsea and run out of the room behind Bobby, “Sorry you had to deal with that.”

“Thank you for standing up for me, but you really don’t have to go out of your way to walk me out. I know Chelsea is probably already bored to death without either of us.”

“It’s okay MC, I want to.” Bobby pressed the button for the elevator and held the door open as she stepped in before him. As the door closed MC caught Bobby looking out of the corner of her eye. When she looked at him his cheeks lightly flushed making MC smile once again. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” 

“Were you really gonna go out with that guy?” 

“Unfortunately.”

“I know this might be forward of me, but I’d like to take you out instead. A better date than that stick in the mud could ever give you. I’m free tomorrow. What do you say?”

“Absolutely”


	6. Doctors Without Borders (Lucas/MC)

It was the first Halloween following Love Island and all MC wanted to do was find the perfect couples costume for the party Chelsea was planning. Of course Lucas was busy with work so that left them to the day of the party empty handed. "Babe we really shouldn't have waited til the last minute. All the good costumes are already gone!" 

"Well I have an idea if you're up for it. We're really out of options." 

"I am not walking around as a Victoria's Secret model! That is for your eyes only!" Lucas let out a laugh and shook his head. 

"No, I have my lab coat that I wear to the office. If you put on a dress under you could say you're someone from Grey's Anatomy. I'll wear my scrubs and we can still match!" He looked so excited about his idea MC couldn't help but agree. An hour later they were ready and MC had to admit she looked great. Under the lab coat she wore a low cut red blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt with some black heels. When she walked out of the bedroom Lucas's eyes raked up and down her figure before letting out a whistle. "I think this is the best idea I've ever had." 

"Alright, don't get too excited. We aren't even there yet!" 

"Before we go there's one thing that's missing." Lucas stood from his spot on the couch and grabbed a box off the coffee table. "This is my stethoscope." He removed the medical tool from the black box and placed it around MC's neck. Still holding the ends, he pulled MC in for a quick peck and smiled. "Perfect." 

So the two headed off to Chelsea's flat and were quickly paraded inside where Lucas was quickly pulled away by Henrik and Chelsea took MC to the kitchen and poured her some punch. "So how are things going with Lucas? I see his name on that jacket." Chelsea said with a wink.

"We procrastinated the costumes and Lucas couldn't wait to get me in his coat. Seems like someone is trying to mark their territory." 

"Well can you blame him? You were with someone else in the villa and three guys came onto you at Casa. He wants everyone to know that you two are exclusive!" Chelsea handed MC a drink and raised her eyebrows. "Looks like someone else has found you here." 

MC turned around and saw Bobby. "MC! It's so good to see you!" Bobby pulled MC into a hug and when they stepped back his outfit was revealed. 

"Salt bae? Why am I not surprised?" MC said with a laugh. "Tell me Hannah is around here somewhere dressed as a chicken." Instead of laughing Bobby rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sigh. "Oh no babe, what happened?"

"Well I thought things were going okay, but she was in pretty heavy contact with Henrik..."

"Did you two break up?"

"She came here with him tonight." MC and Chelsea both gasped and pulled their favorite Scot into a group hug. "Don't worry guys, you heard what they said in the villa. I was never gonna make it out with someone as more than friends. I'm lucky it lasted this long." 

"Babe! Do not put yourself down like that!" MC pulled back and put a hand on his shoulder. "There is absolutely someone out there for you. And Hannah and Henrik look a little ridiculous together because Thor and Scarlet Witch met like twice in the movies. If she can't see how great you are she doesn't deserve you!" 

"Thanks MC, you always did know the right thing to say." Bobby said with a smile. It didn't quite reach his eyes, but MC knew that was the best she was gonna get. "How is Lucas?"

"Lucas is great." A voice said as MC felt arms wrap around her waist. "Even better now that I've found my way back to my girl. Have you guys seen Henrik's costu-" Lucas couldn't finish as MC lightly jabbed her elbow into his stomach. He gave her a confused look but MC just shook her head. "Anyhow, I was wondering if I could borrow MC for a bit?

"Yeah, of course, Lucas." MC couldn't lie, Bobby looked quite upset about the conversation ending, but everyone in the room could tell things would come to blows if he tried anything. Bobby made his way across the room where Chelsea was ready with an extra drink which he was quick to down. 

"And what was that about? Bobby just got broken up with! His ex showed up with someone else who he's mates with!"

"Shouldn't I be happy since Henrik is one of my best mates? He was always interested in Hannah!" MC gasped and Lucas cursed under his breath realizing what he'd just revealed. "That's not what I meant." 

"Then what did you mean? Because it sounds like you knew that Henrik was going after Hannah and didn't tell anyone! How long have you known?" 

"Since the Villa." 

"You're kidding. Please tell me this is your twisted idea of humor?" MC said stepping back and removing the hand that was still on her waist. 

"When he came back into the Villa with Hannah he wasn't sure who he was interested in, he wasn't there the same time as her in the beginning."

"You've known for months that your best mate was trying to steal my friends girl out from under him and not only did you keep it to yourself, you didn't do a damn thing to stop it." MC quickly removed the coat and shoved it into his chest. "I think it would be a good idea for you to leave. I fully plan on staying and drinking and trying very hard to wrap my head around you being very different from the man I thought you were." 

"MC! Please! What was I supposed to do?" Lucas sounded desperate in his pleading as he stepped closer only for MC to step back. 

"Anything but this. We're over." The fight must've gotten louder, many gasps could be heard around the room full of their friends and fellow islanders. 

"So that's it then? You've made your choice?" His voice had gotten much softer and anyone could make out the hurt in his tone. 

"That's it. I'll be at the flat to get my things tomorrow. Don't be there." MC walked away without another word. She couldn't bear to think of what else Lucas would do for his best friend. Just how many secrets was Lucas keeping? Chelsea and Bobby were stood at the other side of the room with open arms. 

"Babe I'm so sorry. I can't believe he would keep that from you." Chelsea said as she gently wiped tears MC didn't realize she was shedding. 

"I should be apologizing. Henrik was over at our place all the time and I never caught on that the girl he was into was Hannah." MC turned to Bobby. "I hope you trust that if I had any idea I would've called you first thing." 

"Of course I do! Let's not waste any more time on people who don't treat us right. Lets drink and dance and forget all the bad parts." MC pulled her friends in for one more group hug before smiling. 

"I guess my costume doesn't make sense anymore." Chelsea's eyes widened as she quickly ran off down the hall. MC and Bobby shared a look of confusion, but Chelsea was back before either of them could question it. A headband was placed on MC's head, her pencil skirt pulled up, and her shirt untucked with the first two buttons undone. "I had a spare set of devil ears from another costume. You look hot babe." Chelsea finished with a smirk. "Now, let's have some fun!"


	7. Out With The Old

MC couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was exactly her type on paper and she couldn't wait to see if he was just as good on the inside as he was on the outside. Which, to be clear, was breathtaking. She knew she should've stayed out of the tent, she did have Harry waiting for her in their tent, but the temptation was too much for her to handle. And boy did that trip exceed her expectations. Getting a first glimpse at Tai, Cairan, and Yasmin was something some of the other islanders were clearly displeased with. But it is called Love Island after all. 

Throughout the morning she would catch Tai looking at her from across the yard as she tanned by the pool, and she would stare right back. MC wanted him to know that she was interested, and it seemed that after a few hours of longing looks her plan had worked. MC and AJ were sat on the roof terrace laughing at the memory of Bill with a bucket on his head from just days before and Tai came through the door. "Hey ladies, I hope you don't mind but I was hoping to grab MC for a chat?" He looked towards AJ for some indication and she happily hopped up and grabbed her water bottle. 

"Of course! I'll leave you two to it!" Her previous spot was quickly occupied by Tai who looked so in his element basking in the sunlight. 

"So, how are you enjoying your first day in the Villa?" MC offered as she turned to give him her full attention. 

"It's so strange. Like a world you'd never expect to find yourself in, but at the same time it feels like it makes perfect sense that I'm here in a Villa full of beautiful people trying to find love." He paused and took a sip of water. "I'm sorry, that probably doesn't make much sense." 

"No, I actually get what you mean. Watching on the telly this seems so insane but once you're here all the wild things seem perfectly normal." There was silence, for a moment, that was comfortable and calm. 

"I hope this isn't too forward, but I was wondering if you'd be alright with getting to know me? You seem settled in your couple with Harry, but I'd really like the chance to get to know you." 

"I'd love to. When I saw you I knew you were my type on paper and as the day has gone on I've found myself wondering if we'd have any spark." 

"There's probably going to be dates later on, I want you to know I plan to choose you. I'll pull Harry for a chat and let him know out of respect, but i didn't want to ask him without knowing if you'd be into it." He stood from his seat and looked out across the Villa. "This was a really nice chat, I'll see you later MC." 

Hours went by and the only thing on anyones minds was the expected dates for the new islanders. MC was sat having a snack on the edge of the pool when Harry approached. "Hey MC, can we have a chat?" 

"Sure, babe, have a seat." Harry sat beside her and based off the look on his face this conversation wouldn't be a fun one. 

"So I've had a chat with Tai and I thought you should know that he wants to crack on. He's pulled me and basically said you're the only girl he's pursuing. I don't know if it's all talk, I didn't chat with any of the other guys before I came to find you, but I just want to know how you feel about Tai."

"I'll be honest, he is my type and I would like to get to know him. I'm not going to pretend he isn't, and for all I know after spending some time with him I'll decide we don't work but I'd like the chance to find out." 

Harry looked completely defeated. "Oh." 

"Have I said something thats upset you?" 

"i know it isn't fair of me, and I'm grateful you were honest instead of sneaking around, but I was secretly hoping you weren't into him. It's just that from what I can tell he's the opposite of me in every way and that means I'm not your type." 

"Are you saying that if I like Tai I can't also like you?" 

"I guess I am." MC stood from her spot and snatched up her water bottle. "Wait, MC, I didn't mean it as a bad thing it's just the reality." 

"The reality is I've known you less than a week and you think you can tell me who I can and can't like. Well, let me tell you who I don't like very much right now. It's you. I picked you day one, I fought to get you back from Viv, and yet you still sit here and try to tell me my own feelings. I hope Viv will still have you because I won't." MC walked off leaving Harry alone by the pool. MC quickly found Nicky and Seb sitting on the couches in the lounge. "Why are you two the only men who don't act like boys?"

"Oh we act like boys all the time, we just don't do it in front of girls we're trying to impress." Nicky said with a laugh. 

"Well, we try not to anyway." Seb added nudging Nicky with his elbow. "Why, whats happened?" 

"Harry just pulled me for a chat to tell me that I'm not allowed to like him if I also like Tai." Both boys visibly cringed. "Exactly. I've known him for a few days and he starts acting like I'm his property. I hope things work out with Tai because if they don't there's no way I'm staying with Harry." 

"Babe, you don't deserve that. And if it really comes to it I'll be in a friendship couple with you if it means you get to stay and find your man. Things between AJ and I aren't exactly peachy. There's no spark there." Seb stood from his spot and sat beside me throwing an arm over my shoulder. "Tell her how cute we'd look together, Nick." 

"Adorable, really." Nicky said with a laugh rolling his eyes. "What our friend Seb means, MC, is that you should forget about Harry and keep an open mind with Tai. He's been asking about you all day. Give him a chance and you might not have to be in a friendship couple at all." 

"Thanks guys, it's nice to have a male opinion on things sometimes." Someone outside shouted about a text and the three friends stood and made there way to the small group that was standing in the kitchen. Harry was trying desperately to make eye contact with MC, but she was standing with Seb who had an arm protectively around her waist. MC was half listening, but was concentrated on ignoring the looks from Harry. It wasn't until she felt a gentle pinch on her side that she looked at Seb who was smirking. 

"Guess you're a bit more popular than you thought, both new boys have invited you out." MC's eyes widened and she quickly looked around to see both Ciaran and Tai smiling, but couldn't help noticing how heartbroken Harry looked. Things in the Villa were about to be way more interesting.


End file.
